


灭世人鱼

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [10]
Category: John Wick（Movies）
Genre: Other, be, 人鱼是海洋的珍宝, 有点灯塔的意向, 清水, 渔民约翰威克, 第一次写这样的, 老翠原话手都没牵, 马库斯人鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 约翰威克在一个充满传说的小岛捞到了一条人鱼，人鱼马库斯，这个人鱼很老，也是这片海域最后一条人鱼。身为海洋的东西永远会想念无边无际的海洋，受困在牢笼终究会给他带来死亡毁灭。但是无论如何这就是他的宿命。你看到那个肚皮朝天的老人鱼，也许就是他。记得把他的尸体扔回海里，如果你愿意施舍哪怕一点仁慈心。
Relationships: John Wick/Marcus
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Kudos: 4





	灭世人鱼

那是一个靠近海边的无名小镇，因为湿润的水汽经常被带到小镇的陆地上，所以这里的植物繁盛。一年四季都有各种不同的花开放，各种不同的藤蔓攀爬，各种不同的野树结果。因为与世隔绝，所以不会有外来的船只靠近这里，更别提现代化的开发。  
因为缺乏太多世俗的管制，这里也经常涌现不少事情。比如隔三差五听见谁打捞到了没有鳞片的怪鱼，两个不同种的海洋生物交配，挖出鳗鱼、鮟鱇、马鲛鱼等鱼类眼珠熬汤的之类事情。  
所以，谁也没有觉得捞上一条活人鱼是一件令人惊悚或者不安的事情。  
约翰·威克，经常在巨浪击打的黑色岩石之间游弋。岩石群里他们居住的地方有点距离，而且比小镇更接近海平面，下面的风很大，海潮日夜不休地哗哗作响，震耳欲聋。  
岩石与岩石之间也不是稳定的，但是约翰早已把这片地形烂熟于心。他不会踩上或者抓住不稳定的岩石，让自己滑进岩石之间湿润黑暗的海藻之间。  
那天，风雨比往常更大，约翰拢紧藤麻编织的雨具，咸咸的海水随着风乱七八糟地飘进他的头发和眼睛里。衣服被风雨弄得冰凉。他又在这里寻找，希望看到平时不会出现的海生物出现，比如巨蟹，透明水母，毒海星等等。  
他隐约听见尖锐的叫声，在他左前方。他知道那里的，黑色的岩石更大，缝隙与缝隙之间几乎可以塞进半个人，也里海面更近。如果到那里去，他会随时面临被海浪吞噬的危险。  
那个尖叫声还在持续，甚至越来越响。约翰从来没有听过这样的叫声。因为他知道这里各种海鸟的叫声。他都可以分辨的出来。他甚至还认得一些海鸟。而此刻他而耳畔传来的声音，刺耳尖锐，就像把锚拖在石板上摩擦一样。他知道他一定会过去。就像小时候，只要他听见哪里有海鸟叫，他就会跑到那里看。  
他费力地踩着岩石，不断试探脚下的垫脚物是否平稳。他脑子飞过曾经有居民坠落海底的故事，他们家人的哭嚎，约翰还能记得清晰。可惜这里并没有什么人，他死了也不会有人悼念他的，就像那条即将被他发现的人鱼。  
随着他越来越往下，大风大浪已经严重威胁到了他的平衡感，他终于看到那个，不断发出尖叫的生物。他睁大眼睛，那一瞬间忘记了呼吸。这个无名的小镇好久都没看见人鱼了。  
是人鱼，被岩石围在一个狭窄黑暗的缝隙里。不断地想要往下钻，以为这里还是海底。约翰看见那条差不多有一个成年人那么长的鱼尾在黑暗中甩动着，隐约看见像人一样的腰腹。上面缠着墨绿色、紫色、黑色的海草。  
“海神在上，”他在脑子里默默尖叫到，这条人鱼显然感觉到了有人来，朝约翰所在的上方望去。  
约翰看见了它，它也看见了约翰。奇怪的是，它不尖叫了。  
栗色的像人一样的头发一打打贴在那条人鱼的额头或者脸上，这条人鱼脸上的皱纹比他脑子里想象过的人鱼深多了。蓝眼睛在黑暗中幽幽发光。湿腐的气味隐约可闻。这条人鱼应该也没见过人，他在脑子里默默想着。  
似乎感受到约翰常年跋涉在这片危险地带的沉着安稳，或者是感受到了非同类的威胁，那条人鱼又发出了一声刺耳的叫声。这下这个尖叫更令约翰难受，像锋利的刀割破心脏一样，让他吓了一跳。这个人鱼又想往下钻，但是岩石之间的缝隙显然不够让他钻。  
约翰想，这个小镇曾经也有过人鱼的传说，但是，太早了。他根本没亲眼见过。他年幼时和当地的小孩谈起过这件事。“要是哪天你发现一条人鱼，一定一定要把它捞出来。”  
“放到一个玻璃箱里，让所有人都看看，告诉下一辈，让他们相信这不是传说。”约翰越想心跳得越快，他飞快爬回去。决定把渔网、滑轮和拖车拉过来，不然，他可不保证能把这条人鱼拖到镇子上。毕竟它看起来真的很大。  
不知道这个人鱼多少岁，至少海龟比起它来一定是小巫见大巫。他费了九牛二虎之力把这个人鱼拉上那片岩石区，又一个人无比艰难地把他拉到小镇上。围观的人很多，也终于有人帮他找了一个大玻璃箱，装满海水，找来生锈的梯子，把那条人鱼扔进去了。  
当约翰和村民们看着这个茫然的人鱼在里面看着他们，他才发现自己的胳膊又酸又痛，手背还被那个人鱼的鳍刮出一道深深的血痕。但是他又把目光从自己身上移开，打量着这个另一方世界的另一种造物。  
这个玻璃箱够大，也够结实，因为曾经是给他们用来装鲨鱼的。这个人鱼在里面游来游去，并没有显得不安。约翰看到它经常打量这里低矮的房屋，对着爬上他家门槛攀援植物看得出神，因为正在雨季，这些植物长得更凶猛，暗粉的花骨朵到处都是，况且约翰也懒得管。  
这个生物吸引了很多孩子，他们围在约翰家门前看着这个生物，甚至还往里面丢从家里偷来的鲜鱼或者要被拉到集市上买的墨鱼仔。可惜那条人鱼不是什么都吃。  
也有渔夫和守塔人专程过来看这条人鱼，有人打算花大价钱求约翰卖给他。约翰看着那条人鱼在水中如海藻浮动的棕色头发，摇了摇头。  
“又不是母的，”对方摆出嫌弃的脸色“你看它也挺老的。”  
约翰看见了对方下体的膨胀欲望，约翰知道他喜欢操女人，喜欢操滑腻的肉，经常从不知何处找到各自稀奇的东西抚慰他的欲望。他知道这里很多人都这样。  
约翰一一拒绝。  
黄昏，他坐在门口的台阶看着天空发呆。  
那条人鱼也学着他看着天空，突然张开嘴，露出一排尖细的牙，朝夕阳下落的方向咬去，“砰！”撞得水从箱口溅出不少。约翰吃了一惊，但好在它也安静下来。自从它被困在这个水箱里，没有再发出一声尖叫。约翰经常看着他的上半身和北欧人一样苍白皮肤，在周围一片黯淡的植物阴影里显得格外耀眼。只是鱼尾却是暗沉，仿佛可以把人吸进深渊。传说“人鱼尾巴最漂亮最优美”，可惜这个人鱼身上并不能验证  
自从这条人鱼被发现了之后，小镇的人都不再相信人鱼是传说。至少对于他们这一代来说，简直是海神的圣光降临人世。可惜又因为人鱼与他们想象中的美人鱼相去甚远，当他们驻足观望那个盲目游动的人鱼，茶余饭后闲谈，一切生活照常。  
没有太多人和约翰交流，也没人关心他是怎么弄来这条人鱼的。那日心血来潮的帮忙后，除了偶尔问他卖不卖人鱼的人，几乎不再有人和他交流。  
他经常和那个人鱼对视，想从这个没有人性，不知道人性的生物眼睛里找到一点怨恨或者愤怒。但是他压根都没有找到过。那个蓝眼睛，平静地和生养它的那片大海差别太多了。当约翰细细打量他的时候，经常能注意到它的鱼尾有些地方的鳞片脱落，暴露像生鱼肉的血红色。那个苍白的人类半身，也不是平滑，而是布满了长短不一的伤疤。只是那个伤疤也渐渐与新生皮肉融为一体。约翰隐约担心这个人鱼的生死。他也许应该把它放回海里。因为没人知道怎么养这样传说中的生物。但是他又想继续看着这个生物怎么样。  
他也有投喂过这条人鱼，还试着给它取名字。但是它毫无反应。  
没人关系它叫什么。只要看着它“完整”，这就够了。  
渐渐地，约翰发现这条人鱼的不怎么游动，蓝眼睛也渐渐发白浑浊。约翰不管给它扔进活鱼还是别的东西，它也毫无反应，像个飘在海面的垃圾。  
小镇上的人也发现了。他们劝说约翰把它放回海里，但也有人反对。争吵声和人鱼越发安静的动作形成对比，约翰抱着头埋在膝盖间。  
又是黄昏，那条人鱼没有看着太阳，也没有朝太阳坠落的地方扑叫。它好像越来越轻，但那条鱼尾像章鱼巨大的触手还在缓缓卷动。  
一天下过雨的早晨，约翰家的攀援植物的花全开了，粉紫色的花多而沉重，很美丽。  
约翰走出门看到那个生物的肚子翻起，对着头顶乌黑的云，宛若献祭。  
他听见议论“吞噬鳗，永远活在最深处，它永远不能见阳光，这人鱼算是幸运的了。”  
“人鱼的尾巴是最漂亮的，也许它不是人鱼，是怪物。”  
“连泡沫都没有，有可能是鬼人鱼。”  
······  
等围观的人们走了之后，约翰把它从里面拖出来放到地上。约翰觉得它比以前更沉重，搞不好是他的错觉。他已经把没有把它放回海里的后悔抛在脑后，找来尖刀从胸膛剖开。冰冷的内脏流出来，弥漫着海洋生物腐烂的海底中淤泥的味道。  
接着看见它的骨头，早就碎烂成一节节，纠缠着血管和肌肉。鱼尾巴的骨头也是大节大节断裂而开。约翰想了想隐约猜到了这是怎么搞的。  
也许在他们看不见的时候，这个人鱼有拿自己的身体撞击过那个玻璃箱。那个时候只有夜晚，满头荧光闪闪的星和远方明亮的灯塔下，这个人鱼疯了一样毁灭自己。  
也许它还在想象自己畅游在六海无尽的深渊。不受水压的控制上升下降。然而，这个透明的囚笼把它装进毁灭里。约翰抚摸着发冷的鳞片，想到了那天的大风大浪，那个人鱼的叫声比周围海鸟的叫声还刺耳，想到了那平静的蓝眼睛。却没有想到它有把自己撞地粉身碎骨的人鱼。没有指望自己回到原来的世界。  
可能，那个人鱼真的很聪明，能读懂约翰根本不打算把它放回海洋的眼神。这是一条上年纪的人鱼。和传说中的美人鱼差别太多。约翰再一次近距离观看人身和鱼尾相接的地方，感叹不可思议。到底是岩石弄伤了它还是它自己后来有自杀性撞击过，约翰也不好说，负罪感深深浅浅地戳刺他的心脏，就像门口深邃的花丛。  
从那以后，这个世界再也没有人打捞到过人鱼。  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 匆忙写完。看了上午Pinterest的神经病产物。我就是爱他们哈哈哈。这圈真的好冷啊。


End file.
